


The Lucky One

by roseonabeach



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Mid-season 3, Songfic, Taylor Swift The Lucky One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseonabeach/pseuds/roseonabeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha knows that the Doctor will never stop loving Rose Tyler and that she must leave, but she sometimes just can't force herself to go through with it. Martha's thoughts on leaving the TARDIS and going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am searching for anyone who is willing to help me beta!

Martha flopped onto her bed in he TARDIS with a sigh. Sometimes traveling with the Doctor could be so _hard ___. Yes, she had fun running for her life, her hand in his as he pulls her along, giant grin spreading across his face and hair tossing in the wind jut right... She shook her head. _This ___is why it was so hard. She was head-over-heels in love with a guy who barely even noticed her! He was still too consumed with his love for _Rose ___.

___Even though she had never met the girl, Martha found her hatred for the woman seeping into her thoughts. Burying the vengeful thoughts, Martha's mind wandered back to the Doctor._ _ _

_____Maybe Rose had the right idea in leaving __ ___, she thought to herself. Of course, she knew that she didn't really have much of a choice, but it was still smart, pulling herself out of the trap of the Doctor's charm before it was too late. _It's already too late for me ___thought Martha sadly._ _ _ _

_____She shook her head, trying to get rid of the depressing thoughts. Rose probably had a nice life somewhere with a lot of land... And no Doctor. She sighed. All of a sudden, instead of feeling mad at Rose for stealing his heart away from her, she felt sorry for her._ _ _ _ _

______Maybe it's time for me to pull myself out of his trap ___she thought to herself and, getting up, she began to pack the meager items she kept on the TARDIS in her backpack._ _ _ _ _

______The sadness was almost overwhelming as she took one last look around her, no, _a ___room on the TARDIS. Even though she was choosing to leave, it was painful, like loosing your closest friend._ _ _ _ _ _

________Oh, wait ___, she thought to herself, taking one last look around before starting the walk to the console room, _That's exactly what's happening here. _____ _ _ _ _ _

_________Creeping into the console room quietly so the Doctor wouldn't know she was there, she took one last look around the ship she had called home for so long. There sat the Doctor, spinning around in his captain's chair and talking to the air about physics and other fancy science stuff, probably from the future seeing as she knew nothing about any of it. Martha smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________One more trip wouldn't hurt... ___she thought to herself and, stashing her bag in a corner easily accessible but almost completely in invisible, she went to join the Doctor for one last journey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
